Fond Memories
by TycoonGirl
Summary: KagxSess ONE SHOT! Kagome is held captive by Naraku, her memories gone, but her beloved Sesshomaru comes to her and restores her memories.


Fond Memories

By: Tycoon Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co!

(A One-Shot)

The sun was warm and a tropical rain gently plinked on the greens surronding the ivory palace I was caged in. Though the scenery was breathtaking and I was supplied with everything I desired, needed, or wanted, freedom was the only thing withheld from me, which infuriated me to no end.

"Look at this rose. Quite beautiful, is it not?" a cold, apathetic voice drawled.

I turned towards the sound of a man's voice. A raven haired man sat in a white marble throne, his deep red eyes observing me carefully as I sat on silken blankets and soft pillows reading. He wore linen pants, sandals, and a black silk robe, leaving his pale chest bare. The clothes were befitting of our surrounding as it very hot almost every day. Today was an exception.

"Yes. Quite beautiful, Master." I murmured my automatic agreement, briefly glancing up at the rose.

Once I might have actually appreciated the blood colored petals that were soft as a baby's skin, or the sweet fragerance. My eyes widened as pain slashed through my mind and a picture danced into my mind's eye. A memory! Although my memories were rare, they were always of the same man and of an unspeakable love.

Chains bound me to my half-demon master, Naraku, for in my heart I knew I was needed elsewhere and would not be here a moment longer than was absolutely nessary, or not forced to stay.

"Come here my pet." Master Naraku began. "I worry about you. You're always so docile and silent. You seem sickly and not at all like the firery enchantress I first met and fell in love with. Come here my pet, my love, and sit on my lap." he requested.

"Yes Master. As you wish, Master." I replied, standing from my spot.

My egyptian style white linen dress pooled at my feet, which were bare. A white silk robe I wore over it to meet the requirements of modesty, with red cuffs and a red collar. On the back was an intrately decorated red rose.

A golden cuff was around my pale throat and black marks burned into the design. It made me obey Master Naraku fully. Two black brands were engraved into the flesh of each of my wrists, binding me into eternal servitude.

My raven hair spilled down my back in silky droves, and my clouded sapphire eyes were unfocused and unclear. Every time I looked into a mirror I saw an undiscriable sadness and sorrow spilling out from their murky depths, but I did not understand how or why.

I obligingly sat in Master Naraku's lap. He began stroking my long hair, then sighed. "My dearest Kagome, you are very much like this rose...so beautiful and delicate, yet so commanding." he said in a wistful tone.

"Commanding? Perhaps I once was, but no longer, Master. I live only to serve you. Only to see you smile, and only to bring solace to the pain and suffering of your soul. Anything you command of me, I will and must obey. I am forever yours, Master." I replied, my voice small and quiet.

In my heart, I knew I would have never said something like that to this man whom had enslaved me, however all memories I'd previously had during my life were now erased, so I remember nothing. My mind was a blank slate until the moment I met Naraku.

He smiled at me and brought his lips to mine and claimed my mouth in a brutish manner. When he was through, he licked my blood off his lips. "Well, Kagome, my dearest, you used to be a brash, wonderfully awful woman who spoke insilts and thought she was equal to a man. You were a very powerful warrior and an even stronger sorceress and enchantress. Sometimes I wonder why you aren't struggling against what binds you to me and servitude, but other times, I believe you enjoy being put in your place and enjoy the way we make love." he smirked.

With his lecture over, he decided that he wanted to take me right there in the throne room, and I, being bound into doing what he told me, obliged.

I remained silent as it grew dark. We were laying amongst the soft pillows and blankets. Naraku took the rose he'd been holding and handed it to me. "Perhaps you should go rest. I shall call for you when I need you." he dismissed me.

My pale hands gripped the rose tightly, the thorns digging into my palms. I drifted numbly to my room and flung myself into a scalding hot bath. Suddenly I burst into tears and scrubbed feriously at my body. I felt so unclean and horrible after Naraku was done with me. Everything fiber of my being was screaming not to allow him to touch me, but the brands and cuff forced me, even if I didn't want to.

I dressed in the same garments and noticed that my hands were fine. I thought it was odd, but come to think of it...any injury I'd recieved from Naraku had all been healed the next day. I sighed, feeling an overwhelming dispair come over me. Suddenly I was able to remember amazing golden eyes, breathtaking in their hue. I'd never seen eyes such a color, yet I felt like I'd gazed upon these eyes many times before.

I felt my heart clench and I felt like someone or something was calling to me. What was this feeling? I siezed the rose, clutching it tightly so my hands had sores on them once more. I walked through the great marble halls, blood dripping from my hands, leaving droplets of my deep crimson lifeline in my wake.

Blood coated my hands, so I decided on a very unusual whim to go for a stroll, in the rain, through the tropical gardens that surrounded the white palace that was home to Master Naraku.

I let my hands be washed clean, and suddenly a nearly blinding white light glowed from my hands. When it faded, my hands were healed without even the slightest trace that I'd been previously injured.

This was the power my master was so afraid of? Or was it just the begining of my powers? I sighed wistfully and dropped my hands. Perhaps I was never meant to know. Instead I focused on how refreshing the cool rain felt after my hot bath and being inside all day.

Something felt amiss. I felt that familiar tug at me, but this time it was so much stronger. I followed the tug. I walked towards a large tree. As the rain continued to pour down, I paused to see a man sitting beneath the large tree in the garden and the feeling of wrongness and loss faded, as did the tugging.

"You? You've been calling me for all this time? Why dose your dispair overwhelm everything?" I asked, taking a step forward and dropping the rose without noticing.

The man looked up, his beautiful golden eyes meeting mine. The golden eyes I was so familiar with! His long silver hair was soaked and clung to his armour. He stood, and he was taller than any human. However, this man was anything but human, but for some reason, I held no fear in meeting this obviously powerful demon.

"True, it is I whom have been calling to you, Kagome. I have been calling for you since the fateful day we were seperated. My dispair overwhelms everything because until a moment ago, I thought I had lost you forever. You were gone. Disappeared from my life..." he spoke, his voice full of relief, stepping towards me.

"Why would you be so saddened if I disappeared? I don't even know who you are." I replied, not noticing the tears that dripped down my pocerlain pale cheeks, mingling with the rain drops. Suddenly I burst out into tears and dropped to my knees sobbing. For some reason, that I could not even begin to fathom, I was beyond happy. I was so relieved.

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, and you are my beloved. We are joined, and you redeem my soul from darkness. You keep me sane. I have always needed you and will always need you. If I free you from the enchantments you are under, you will remember both good and bad and be burdened by having such great spirituality." Sesshomaru explained softly to me.

I could tell by this man's stance and posture he was a lord. He looked like he would be formidable, but I was puzzled as to how he needed me so much, admitted it, then offered me the negitives of being with him. "I will free you of this man and of me, if it is your wish, my beloved." he said, his golden eyes brimming with unspoken hurt, weakness and vulnerability.

Sesshomaru kneeled in front of me, his golden eyes sad, and he was baring his entire soul to me right now. I threw my arms around his neck. "How could you do that! Tell me you need me and then offer to free me of any obligation I have to you! I don't...don't...want to be freed from you!" I cried.

"Something about you, Sesshomaru, draws me to you, and I know I've always remembered things about you. If you need me, then I'm sure I need you just as much!" I exclaimed.

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes was one of pure love and relief. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his head against my own. "I, Sesshomaru Taisho, son of the House of the West, Inu-demon, walker of both life and death, herby remove all bindings and enchantments placed upon my beloved, Kagome Higurashi, greatest light in my life, strongest enchantress." he said, his voice a bit above a whisper.

Instantly the white light frome before healed away the brands on my wrists and the collar I had been forced to wear fell off and landed with a thud. My memories rushed back to me, and I clutched my love tighter.

Memories of my childhood, memories of the uncertainty of falling in love with such a great lord, and the happiness I felt when we joined. I even remembered every detail of the day Sesshomaru and I met.

I had never wept so much before. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed me passionately. "We have been apart for too long, my love. I love you. Forever and always." he said softly.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I love you! I love you, forever and always!" I cried.

Sesshomaru swept me off after he murdered Naraku for using me, keeping me prisoner for so many months and making me do all the horrible things I had to do.

I vowed that I would never ever be placed in a situation like the one I'd previously been in because I'd die if I wasn't around my beloved, therefore, I pleged never to leave Sesshomaru's side.

THE END


End file.
